Beauty and the Beast: A Hades and Persephone story
by CalmChaosangel101
Summary: Hades and Persephone are two normal students at Olympus University. That is until one day Fate decides to remind them of something they long forgot. Read the story to find out and please review in the comments thank you. :) Enjoy guys (Also i am changing this story from rated T to M just in case the story has a mind of its own.
1. author note

Author note

Beauty and the Beast : A Hades and Persephone fanfic

Hi guys, in this story Hades and Persephone are college students attending classes together Persephone is a straight A student assigned to tutor Hades who is a semi gothic bad boy because he is struggling in his classes as well as adjusting to college life on campus.

Enjoy guys Chapter 1 will be up soon after this notice.

Disclaimer: I sadly did not come up with these characters who are based off of Greek Mythology this is also a similar story to that of one I found on fanfic who did a similar aspect taking place in high school credits to that author. (i apologize ahead of time if i cannot remember your user name)


	2. Chapter 1 sparks

Chapter 1: Sparks

Persephone wondered through the library of the University of Olympus out of boredom, "Five hours before classes start great" she thought. Deciding to log into one of the library computers, Persephone decided to get a bit of studying done ahead of time. She was so preoccupied with her task she did not notice a slightly pale figure watching her.

Hades had been watching the light brown colored hair of the girl studying from across the room. He had never known such a beautiful girl existed in reality she was modestly dressed her light brown hair pulled up to only reveal the nape of her neck. "I wonder what her name is" he wondered aloud as he tried to study for his own classes. His brothers Poseidon and Zeus would probably mock him for even showing affections for a women. Well Zeus more than Poseidon to be fair he thought, his younger brothers were somewhat mature "At least Poseidon definitely not Zeus," he said as he thought a loud as he looked back to his English assignments for the day.

Persephone had felt as if someone was watching her from a distance looking to the side of the computer from where she was typing on, she noticed another student who was looking down at his own course material. He had pitch black hair which was a bit long in cut yet was neat creating a sense of mystery about him. His cloths were mainly one color pitch black however made out of a certain cotton material. Suddenly he lifted his head, his gray eyes piercing into her own green ones. Blushing from being caught staring at the stranger she hid back behind her computer and continued to work.

Hades chuckled as he watched the strange browned haired girl suddenly blush red being caught in staring at him. Apparently she had sensed his gaze as he had hers, which was fairly interesting to say the least. Watching her continue her work Hades chuckled a bit before returning back to his task as well.

A few hours passed before both students left the library unknown that both were heading to the same exact location.


	3. Chapter 2 A second encounter

Chapter 2 : A second encounter

Hades walked swiftly to his first class, cutting through the forested area of Olympus University he took a hidden shortcut through one of the rose gardens which covered the pathway creating a wall of the lovely scented blooms. Looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was following him, Hades opened the hidden door which led to his class.

Persephone was out of breath when she had finally arrived to her English class. Walking into the classroom she sighed as she set her belongings on the floor. Sitting down on one of the swivel chairs by one of the computers Persephone sighed in relief not realizing at all who was sitting behind her.

Hades stared shocked as he realized who was sitting down in the chair in front of him. It was the same girl from the library. Averting his eyes the professor called out the names of the students.

"Artemis"

"Here" replied one of the girls with a braid sitting across the room.

"Persephone"

"Here professor" she replied as Hades light gray eyes widened with amusement. "well that is an interesting name" he thought to himself releasing a small chuckle. "she that destroys light" he said mentally.

"Hades?" the professor asked looking through the crowd of students

"Here professor" he heard a few snickers from his peers and sighed. Yes he knew the sarcastic joke that other people enjoyed tormenting him about. "Whatever" he shrugged, his semi long black hair covered his left eye as he watched the cute fair brown haired girl in front of him.

"Ok class today we will just be getting to know each other turn around and face your partner and introduce yourselves." the professor said casually.

Persephone turned around not at all surprised to see the man that she had seen in the library earlier. Deciding to at least begin a conversation she smiled "Hi my names Persephone" she said casually.

Hades smirked a bit and replied "Hades, nice to finally be introduced to you madam"

Persephone chuckled a bit "I guess silent meetings in the library do not count?"

Hades chuckled she had a witty humor interesting "I suppose not" he said.

As the professor spoke Hades watched Persephone as she took notes wondering what else this mysterious being held in store for him.


	4. Chapter 3 Your mine

Chapter 3 : Your Mine

Persephone wandered through the rose gardens of Olympus University. It was a gorgeous spring day, where the cool breeze kissed her cheek as she smiled, breathing in the sweet scent of roses from the garden. She now stood enjoying just the simple peace and was not aware of someone watching her nearby. As she was bending over to smell one of the roses, she also felt herself trip, falling forwards.

Hades' hand suddenly darted out and caught Persephone's small hand in his own pulling her backwards.

"You must be more careful madam." He chuckled as he felt her flinch a bit from surprise as she semi collided with his tall frame. Compared to himself Hades realized that Persephone's height almost matched his own six foot frame.

"H..Hades..uh thanks for catching me," Persephone stuttered a bit, flustered from being so close to Hades' form. She couldn't help blushing a bit as she crashed into his tall form.

Hades could not help but chuckle a bit at Persephone's reaction however even at such close proximity she still attempted to be civil. "You are welcome milady." he said with a slight smirk on his facial features and he still held onto Persephone's wrist.

Persephone looked up at Hades "Hades could I please be released?" she said as Hades smirked at her and with a boyish grin full of mischief pulled her closer instead.

"Why on earth should I release you Milady?" he said whispering in her ear with the perfect combination of a purr and a growl. Hades did not know where this sense of protective yet dominant nature had erupted from, however deep down this woman was changing his world the one that held every point of control he had and he'd be damned if she wasn't the one to fix this chaos raging through his veins.

Persephone tried to step backwards but found that Hades held her firmly against his form "What is it you want Hades?" she replied glaring back at him her green eyes piercing into his gray ones.

"This" he replied then before she could respond he kissed her holding her so that when she moved slightly struggling before he felt her kiss him in return. As much as he wished for this to continue , he released her form and with a slight horse crack in his voice he smiled a bit. As he watched her dazed expression "Until we meet again Milady" he said before he turned away heading towards his dorm on campus.

Persephone could not help but blink a few moments from the dazed shock of the kiss then blushing red she turned to head to her own dorm. The kiss that Hades had just given her seemed to be seared into her brain one that apparently would not fade for quite some time.

 **Author note Hi guys I hope you enjoy chapter three of this story. I apologize for not updating sooner i've been sick as hell and busy with college again i apologize so forgive me. (bows for apologies). please add a review if you guys want to say anything. I like hearing what you guys think. On to chapter 4 :D**


	5. Chapter 4 You are Forever Mine

Chapter 4: You are Forever and eternally mine

Persephone tossed and turned in bed trying to escape the dream she was having. In the dream she was on a king sized bed someplace dark the only light was that of a few huge candles within the room which was locked with a heavy wooden oak door. Next to her was a man that she thought she knew from somewhere he looked so familiar yet so different he was sleeping silently on his side his breathing soft. Getting curious she leaned over to hug him for some reason and was surprised to hear the man chuckle as he awoke from his slumber. "Are you so restless my love?" he said as he pulled her on top of him.

"Only with you my love" she said though she didn't know why she was saying this in the first place. Although she couldn't see the face she noticed that her form in the dream was nude and so was the man who had her pinned against his form.

A chuckle arose from deep within the strangers throat his voice sounded so familiar somewhere she recalled that same voice from a distant memory. As he rolled her over to the side so that she could almost feel the hardness of his erection against her backside for some reason she let out a slight moan in both dream state and reality.

Persephone tossed and turned as she could almost feel the heat from inside the room and the strangers kiss sending her into a firestorm of heat. Suddenly her eyes bolted open as if an electric shock woke her and she woke up panting. "What the hell?" she wondered aloud her dream still vivid in her mind as a blush started to engulf her face. She did not know what had caused her to have that dream perhaps it was because of the incident from earlier. Still red in the face Persephone groaned and fell back asleep hoping that her dreams would not torment her the entire night.

Meanwhile back in his dorm Hades woke up with a start and cursed under his breath the spell had worked he could not believe it that his powers still remained intact after all this time. Several centuries had been lost without his Persephone. The spell of forgetfulness that Zeus had forced both himself and his brothers and sisters had finally worn off. Now laying in bed he realized where the feeling of dominance had come from as he had kissed his wife from days long passed. Memories flooded back as if a dam were set loose making him fall back against the pillows from exhaustion. As he thought about it with his arm propping his head up Hades could not help but smirk deviously. Persephone apparently still had no entire clue as to that her dreams were memories Hades chuckled a bit "so innocent as a flower in every lifetime." he smirked and felt a tight pain in his lower regions under the covers. Groaning he damned the fates for being so cruel to him. Even after he had kissed her in the rose garden the smell of her sweet scent would not fade and it was her memory that kept him haunted with dreams of passion and love making. Which apparently still was linked to her mind as well even if she was unaware of it at the time she would eventually discover it. A slight devilish smirk appeared on his lips as he began to scheme a way to gain her affections in reality and not just inside the dream world. Until then Hades decided that he would not tell her of the link. He chuckled as drifted off to sleep once again attempting to dream of his Persephone.


End file.
